


Words

by percywinchester27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dean being the best, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Smut, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, implied rape, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percywinchester27/pseuds/percywinchester27
Summary: How to take away the pain of someone you love so deeply? What words could possibly help?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Words

She didn’t talk, not yet anyway. But God, she screamed. Every night. And the scream pierced Dean like the ragged edge of a striated knife.

When he pulled her in his arms each night, he dreaded for the moment that was inevitably coming… because it always happened. Every damn time.

He and Sam had found her lying on the cold, crude concrete floor, bloody and broken. The moment he looked into her dying eyes, Dean knew there was no question of leaving her there. He still distinctly remembered the way she had clung to him; her shaking fingers clutching desperately at his jacket. When her eyes closed, it felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.

She’d made it. Like the fighter that she was, she’d made it through… but she’d lost her words.

There were the screams though, screams which Dean knew would haunt him for the rest of his life.

It had just happened. One night, she had slipped into his bed and he’d held her in his arms, tightening his hold with every passing second in an effort to put her back together. After that, it became a silent promise, that he’d hold her, that he’d protect her.

Now he’d just come to expect it. When she nestled against his chest every night, Dean wanted to hide her from her own thoughts. He would count hours, minutes and seconds till it happened. He wouldn’t allow himself to sleep, because even a second’s delay was not acceptable when it came to her. He had to be there for her, soothing her, before her scream even echoed off the walls. He had to be there to rub her back and whisper soft reassurances, convincing her bewildered self that she was fine, that she was home.

Afterwards, when she’d lapsed back into her fitful sleep, all tears finally spent, Dean would still find it hard to not think of the horrors she had went through… that she was still going through.

He struggled to find the words to make it better for her, or at least tell her how much he cared. He wanted her to know how much he wished it hadn’t happened to her. Because if there was one thing he could ask for, he’d ask for her peace, without skipping a beat. The finality of this one thought was what gave it away. He was in love with her, and there was no going back.

The first time it happened, Dean thought he’d made a mistake. She couldn’t have spoken, could she? But she had. It had been more of an exclamation, but it was something and it seemed to have brought a lot of her back with with it.

Eventually she found more words, and she found her smile. The light in her eyes was back, and every second of that journey, Dean only fell deeper in love with her. Every morning he woke up thinking that today was the day he would get a grip. Today was the day he would stop falling harder, but he did anyway.

Every morning he vowed he would tell her that those hugs, those soft brushes of his skin against hers meant so much more to him than she realized. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but seeing her smile just a little more than the day before, the words died on his lips, because he didn’t want her to retract back into the shell she was just starting to come out of. Because despite the improvement, the nightmares still found her every night still, causing the blood-curdling and bone-chilling scream to echo through the Bunker.

Tonight, Dean was prepared. The moment the tiniest hint of a sob sounded from her, he shook her awake gently, rousing her before she could even completely open her mouth. Maybe it was the vulnerability in her eyes, maybe it was the instinctive relaxation when she realized that she was with him, but Dean couldn’t help it as he bent down and pressed his lips against hers, softly, hesitantly. What he didn’t expect was for her to throw her arms around his neck, dig her heel into his back and melt against his body. The rest of his night was spent trying to somehow cram more love into the corners of his heart.

Who knew that words were never really needed to silence that scream. The answer had been _him_ all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do tell me what you think. There is a much longer, heart-wrenching version of this fic from the reader's POV, telling a longer story. Let me know if you guys are interested in reading it!


End file.
